Nekrikos 1: Only the start
This is the sequel to this pasta. It is best you read it before you read this. Credits to whoever's characters are in here that I may have used. Enjoy! "Your knife, my back. My gun, your head." Nekrikos smiled at the 4 boy's charred and burned bodies. Pablo, Galoth, Dominic, and Vincent were dead. They were dead. Now he could go on with his plan. Nekrikos laughed as he disappeared into nothingness. He teleported himself into the Minecraft dimension and went to his massive obsidian base. Inside, all the brainwashed creepypastas which were all made into his army of soldiers, like Null, Herobrine, Entity 303, Batwing, Green Steve, Lavaman.... (All credits to respective pasta owners). As soon he stepped in, everyone stood up and bowed before him, chanting "All hail Nekrikos" repeatedly. Nekrikos> Good......all of you are doing well.....Well. I have a plan today.... Batwing> My master, what is it? Nekrikos> Well, I want to take over the Aurora Games. It is one of the most popular servers.(lol jk irl its not xD) By taking out the most popular servers first, we can take over the smaller servers easily. It was also the server where I was bullied, and I want to revenge on them. After we have taken over the Java edition, we'll make our way through the P.E versions. Minecraft will soon be ours. Am I right? Entity 303> Yes Master! You are right! The Fallen Seraphim> We must work together to destroy Minecraft. As soon as TFS said that, all the pastas cheered for Nekrikos. Excitement filled the obsidian base. Nekrikos> So whaddya all waiting for! Let's go! All the pastas soon walked out of the base, and made their way to Nekrikos, ready to take over the server. At The Aurora Games, everything was normal. Everyone was chatting happily on the somewhat popular server. Many players were going to the minigames. Others who didn't feel like playing simply went to parts of the main lobby and chatted. All was well until Nekrikos made his first attack. Nekrikos has joined the game Batwing has joined the game Entity 303 has joined the game. This continued for a while until all the pastas came into formation. Nekrikos> Hello everyone FlavonianMC> Who are you? Nekrikos> You'll find out. As soon he said that, he ordered Entity 303 and Batwing to take as many people as hostages. Being brainwashed, Entity 303 and Batwing readily agreed and started taking many innocent players. They attempted to break free, but it was to no avail. TFS and the Coloured Steves (Red,Green and Blue Steve) started attacking the players, killing them. As soon as a player was killed, they were banned. The brown box would read "G3TT1NG 1N TH3 W4Y", and then they were teleported into Nekrikos' base. In just 6 minutes, everyone in the lobby was captured and teleported to Nekrikos base. Fast work, considering that Nekrikos made EVERY SINGLE PASTA, his soldiers. Nekrikos> Good work! Now I will choose 4 people to destroy the hub. Frost Girl, Herobrine, Lavaman and Lavawoman. Destroy this pathetic hub, and trap the players in whatever game lobby they are. Frost Girl, Herobrine, Lavaman and Lavawoman obliged. Lavaman and Lavawomen shot the wooden parts of the lobby, making it burn. Frost Girl sent large ice spikes ricocheting off the floor towards some pillars, which ended up collapsing much of the hub. Herobrine then charged up multiple white blasts to destroy the portals leading to the minigames. When they had finished, the hub was pretty much destroyed and looked dilapidated. Any players trapped in whatever game lobby, be it Parkour, Spleef or Turf Wars, they couldn't do /hub, /lobby or even use the guiding compass to go back to the hub. Where the selection icon of the hub was a wooden block, it changed to a bedrock, with the words, "YOU WILL SUFFER." Even they couldn't quit the game or join any minigames. They were pretty much stuck in there. Nekrikos> Good work you four. Now here's what we're going to do with the trapped players. I will assign each of you to go into a certain game lobby. Don't spare anyone and bring everyone to the lobby tied up. I will cut off their heads in front of your soldiers, as a symbolism that we shall be feared by everyone. Nekrikos then assigned each pasta to their lobbies, ranging from Turf Wars to Survival Games and The Walls. As soon as that happened, within the span of a few minutes, all of Nekrikos' lackeys came back with at least 5 innocent players, crying and bawling to be released. Nekrikos ruthlessly pulled them to the center of the large pentagram he had drawn on the floor, and then proceed to chop their heads off. The sight of seeing them die was so satisfying. Soon, everyone was dead in the Aurora Games. The Aurora Games had fallen. But that was not the end of his reign. ''PART 2: ''Nekrikos 2: The risen King Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Entities Category:XXPhoenix888 Category:Nekrikos Series